Animal Nocturno
by BlackRoseGJ
Summary: la vida de un artista plasmada en una cancion o en este caso en una historia mal summary


ESTE ES UN FIC DE ISLA DEL DRAMA , CON LA HISTORIA A BASE DE LA CANCION DEL CANTANTE RICARDO ARJONA

LA CANCION Y LOS PERSONAJES QUE APARECERAN AQUÍ NO ME PERTENECEN ESTO ES SIN FINES DE LUCRO. _**SHOW TIME¡**_

_**Animal Nocturno.-**_

_Los Ángeles California _

-Escucha chico este disco será el tu debut pero…- el sujeto hizo una pausa y empezó a revisar a su cliente de pies a cabeza el cual vestía una camisa de manga corta color azul obscuro con la imagen de una guitarra, pantalones jeans negros con unos tenis blancos, el chico era de una estatura promedio entre los chicos de su edad 21 ojos verdes y cabello negro-tendremos que cambiar tu imagen a una… mas decente

-Que quieres decir con mas decente – dijo el chico con un tono molesto- creí que el significado de este disco era ser yo además por que lo aria- cruzándose de brazos El hombre de traje que no pasaba de unos 45 años se acomodo la corbata y miro al chico de cabello obscuro- Escucha Trent tu firmaste conmigo y mi compañía, en el contrato estipula que tengo control sobre tu carrera eso incluye tu imagen- le da una copia del contrato firmado- deberías leer las letras pequeñas- dijo lo ultimo con una sonrisa – { Duncan y Corthney tenían razón debí de dejar que un abogado me asesorara antes de dejar de tocar en el restaurant de la familia de Duncan} –Esta bien hare lo que me digas por el tiempo que dicta el contrato.

…...

**Trent POV**

Pasaron meses y mi carrera estaba en acenso, de vez en cuando mis amigos…JA cuando pienso en esa palabra me llegan a la mente aquellas personas que decían ser mis amigos pero todo era una farsa no eran verdaderos amigos como lo son Duncan Geoff Noah Harold eh inclusive el insoportable Alejandro y todos los demás de Isla del Drama inclusive Gwen, courtney leshauna Heather…mmm heather harrinton…se podría decir que ella me salvo de una "interesada" como ella le llamo***n/el burro hablando de orejas*** a una chica que decía que sentía por algo por mi lo que yo también pensé sentir pero; que importa eso cuando ella solo quería aprovecharse de mi fama-risa- aun recuerdo la cantidad de sarcasmos que heather me hizo después de eso. Pero volviendo al asunto de los amigos ellos fueron los que hicieron que yo me diera cuenta de que este bendito contrato me estaba cambiando en todos los sentidos; lo primero y lo mas claro creo yo fueron mis canciones:

-FLASBACK-

Estábamos en una reunión en la casa de Duncan comiendo una deliciosa parrillada hecha por D.J donde habían puesto una de mis canciones pero mientras la canción sonaba Noah y Gwen se me acercaron- oye trent- me dijo un joven castaño de estatura un poco mas bajo que yo y ojos cafés que venia acompañado de una joven de pelo negro con rayos azules y piel blanca que me veían preocupados –Que pasa- les dije con una segura cara de duda- pues no mucho-dijo gwen- solo que estamos preocupados por ti y por tu música-yo la mire confundido- mi música?-les cuestione, para después noah responderme-si veras viejo lo que pasa es que nos hemos dado cuenta que tus ultimas canciones…como decirlo…-dudo un momento- no suenan a ti trent- termino por decir gwen; después de eso se fueron por que D.J ya tenia la comida lista y yo me quede pensando lo ultimo que me dijeron.

-FLASBACK FIN-

Y después de eso me di cuenta que si mi música cambio ya no la escribía con sentimiento las escribía conforme mis "jefes" las querían y mis acciones igual cambiaron por la forma de dirigirme de ellos. Camino hacia la ventana para así dar un fuerte suspiro y poder dar el siguiente paso que será decisivo para mi, tomo mi teléfono y marco el numero de la persona que me podrá sacar de este apuro fácil y rápido cuando acaba de sonar se escucha una voz- Hola..- Duncan al otro lado de la línea- Hola viejo, se encuentra courthney-

…

Long Beach California 4 años despues

Ahora y gracias a la asombrosa intervención de courthney y sus abogados***n/aque no tardo ni un mes ya conocen a courtney como es*** estoy en mi departamento escribiendo una nueva canción de manera INDEPENDIENTE. Pero de repente unos delicados brazos me abrazan por detrás…una sonrisa aparece sin mas en mi rostro…doy vuelta a mi asiento detengo mi escritura para voltear a ver a mi musa una joven de un hermoso cabello obscuro como la noche al igual que sus ojos y con una tersa piel que me fascina; mas con su perfume con olor a fresas…déjenme presentarla aunque creo que ya la conocen es heather harrinton la princesa de isla de drama…***n/a si damas y caballeros en esta historia heather mando a volar a AL( Alejandro recuerden que no le gusta que le digan al) jeje por trent POLOS IGUALES SE RECHAZAN Y POLOS DIFERNTES SE ATRAEN* **

**Normal POV**

-Que haces- dice heather mientras se sienta en las piernas del músico y le empieza a acariciar el cabello- Nada princesa, solo pienso en cosas mientras escribo mi nueva canción- decía el al momento de acariciar su mejilla- En primera no me llames princesa rockerito – decía mientras tocaba la nariz de el con su índice- y segundo acaban de llamar de famsa que la podadora que encargaste te la traen el día de mañana-dijo la pelinegra con una cara acusadora- En serio genial- dijo el cantautor sin fijarse en la cara de su novia- Trent para que queremos una podadora si no tenemos jardín- decía mientras el azabache sonreía- Uno nunca sabe heather-.

_**FIN**_

_**Mi tercer fic o es el cuarto ya ni se pero bueno espero y les guste y SI EN MI CABEZA ESE PAR TERMINAN JUNTOS de esta serie me gustan las pareja de Duncan y courthney creadas a mi gusto muchas XD**_

_**Se despide BlackRouseGJ**_


End file.
